


Loyalty

by MiracoloDiGigi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi
Summary: Leo doesn't know what loyalty is and Gigi reminds him of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent about Leo's goal against Juve during today's match. We still won, but I mean... Pain. And then there was this loyalty prompt on tumblr and here we are. 
> 
> There was also a loyalty kink prompt and maybe I'll add that later.

“You couldn't come see me after the match?"

Gigi knew the voice. He recognized that snark in a fraction of a second. It made him scoff and roll his eyes.

“Right, Gigio had your full attention. I saw that.” The snark remained, but now with a hint of jealousy.

“Is there something you want, Leo?” Frankly, the elder man was lacking the patience for this. He turned on his heel to face the man behind him, brows furrowed in evident annoyance. “Aren't you set to head back to Milan tonight?”

They were standing out in front of Gigi's house, Gigi right by the door while Leo stood at the end of the walkway with his hands stuffed into his coat pockets, that look of innocence still upon his features. It annoyed Gigi. It had ever since he'd left Juventus last summer. His betrayal was like a knife in the back, and while the bianconeri captain preached respect and love, he couldn't deny the bitterness he felt toward the younger Italian. It left a gaping wound in his heart — he hadn't just lost a teammate but also a lover. And, frankly… He didn't want to hear it from him tonight. Especially not after that goal… The way he celebrated.

The silence between the two men was long and drawn out before Bonucci finally spoke up.

“Can I come in?”

Gigi stared at him for a moment. He wanted to scoff, say no, and send him on his way. And yet… He found himself turning to unlock the door, whilst grumbling over his shoulder. 

“Only for a minute.”

As he stepped into the house, he heard Leo's footsteps shuffling up the walkway and soon he was close behind. Gigi flicked on the light, dropped his bag by the door, and went inside without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

“Do you want a coffee? Espresso?” He called back to Bonucci as he made his way into the kitchen, assuming he'd either make himself comfortable in the living room or follow him into the kitchen. He chose the latter, and gave Gigi a nod when their gazes met briefly, so he turned to get it started. “Why exactly did you come here?”

Leo moved to the island in the kitchen, and sat himself down on one of the bar stools, hands clasped together and resting on the counter. He could hear the annoyance in Gigi's tone as he spoke. It was… _odd._ Gigi was always so loving and warm, but ever since the move, he'd been cold and distant. He couldn't blame him, of course, but he wished things could go back to the way they were. He clung to that sliver of hope more than he was willing to admit…

“I just wanted to talk to you about the match.” The response didn't sound right from the moment it left his lips, and it was followed by a long, drawn out sigh. “I didn't get a chance to apologize after the match because you were so preoccupied with Gigio… And your team…" 

“What's there to apologize for?” Buffon cast a glance over his shoulder, then returned his gaze to the coffee.

“The way I acted. That celebration. The Juventus fans… They'd been booing me all match, scoring and celebrating in front of them was satisfying. But I was worried it came off as disrespect toward you and your boys… Which wasn't the case.” He chose his words carefully, gaze focused on the elder man's back.

Gigi was silent for a moment. The celebration had stung, absolutely… Seeing Bonucci celebrate the way he did after everything he'd achieved with Juventus, after Juventus had made him who he was… How could it not have? And he would've been lying had he said he didn't feel as though it was disrespectful to the team, to the fans — albeit some of the fans were asking for it.

“There's no need for an apology.” Gigi retorted, but it was rather clear that he didn't truly feel that way. “The fans were harassing you, which was rude, after everything. Not that it wasn't uncalled for, either.”

Leo decided to bite his tongue rather than argue with Gigi. He was right. Their booing wasn't uncalled for. Leo had betrayed every single one of the fans by turning his back on the team. He'd been reminded of that time and time again… He was well aware of it. And sometimes he regret his decision, of course. But Milan was his team now. And he was happy.

“They have every right to be mad. But sooner or later they have to accept that I'm with Milan now. I'm their captain. It's my job to lead them.” He had hardly even finished speaking when he heard Gigi scoff. However, he went quiet immediately after. Behind him, Leo shook his head. “What?” 

“You go around saying you're loyal to Milan as their captain, as though you didn't promise you'd be with Juventus until the end of your days, until you wore the armband for yourself, mere months ago… You promised _me_ … Loyalty doesn't seem to mean much to you nowadays, with all due respect.”

And then there was silence.

Gigi turned around and passed Leo his espresso, setting his own down in front of him as well, and their gazes finally met. Frankly, Leo was surprised Gigi had said what he did. But he was also angry. He went to speak, but nothing came out. He was at a loss. And Gigi wasn't going to speak, either.

“I've apologized to you already, Gigi… What more do you want from me?” When he spoke, there was, oddly enough, no anger in his tone. Instead, it was soft and even rather meek.

Gigi shook his head as he swirled his spoon around lightly in his coffee. “I don't want anything from you other than to go back to Milan with your team. You're _their_ _captain_ after all. You don't owe me anything, and certainly not an apology for doing your job tonight.” His tone was impossibly calm and cool. Apparently he'd been learning from Andrea… It was infuriating. 

The younger Italian took the hint that he really was no longer welcome here, and slid out of his seat, leaving his coffee untouched. He'd made a mistake in coming here… Perhaps he'd made a mistake in leaving Juventus as well, as it didn't only cost him several good friends, but also his lover…

Gigi turned his back when Leo got up, and emptied out the rest of his espresso cup rather quickly, before setting it in the sink. He could hear the other captain's footsteps as he went for the door, but they soon stopped abruptly, and there was silence.

“You're wrong, you know.” He spoke, voice firm and unwavering. “I know what loyalty is. I've been loyal to you since the day I became a Juventus player. When I was wearing the jersey, when we were with the National Team… Even now.”

Buffon shook his head. “Loyal to me? You're impulsive and brash, and you act without thinking… And then you wonder why people get angry. You dropped everything to get your hands on the armband sooner… You took the easy way out. You're not ready to be a captain. You don't understand loyalty. Loyalty would have been staying with us, staying on top, working your way up to the armband. Earning it. Those days at Juve when Chiello, Claudio and I were on the bench and you'd wear the armband in our place? You had all it took to become great. You were a leader on the pitch, the others looked up to you. But you showed your true colors. And that… It was a shame, really. But, after all that, you _cannot_ say you were loyal to me. You turned your back on me.” The words stung as they left his lips, but he didn't budge, either. He remained strong and unwavering as he held Leo's gaze.

The younger Italian lowered his gaze as he listened. He wanted to argue, but in the end, he knew Gigi was right. Gigi was always right, and he hated it. He had taken the easy way out. He had betrayed his team. There was no _loyalty_. However, when Gigi fell silent, he made up his mind, and stormed his way over. His hands found Gigi's cheeks, and he abruptly pressed his lips to his in a forceful, heated kiss, which, much to his surprise, Gigi returned. When he pulled away, he only did so to speak.

“I _am_ loyal to _you_ , Gigi. _Always._ ”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo proves his loyalty.

The kiss had surprised Gigi, but then again, Leo had surprised himself with his own actions as well. When he broke the kiss to speak, their eyes met, and Leo's words echoed in his mind. 

_ “I  _ am  _ loyal to you, Gigi.  _ Always. _ ” _

The words felt like a slap to the face. Leo was nothing but an arrogant, selfish boy who had no idea what he was talking about. It was nothing short of infuriating. Loyal to him? After leaving he and the club in ruins after the dreaded Champions League final against Real Madrid? He needed Leo at the start of the following season more than ever — he needed the familiarity of his backline, the comfort it provided, the unique bond the four of them had, but Leo left after swearing up and down that he'd stay, that he'd help Gigi win the Champions League, that he'd be by his side until the end of time. And he had the  _ audacity  _ to say he was loyal to him. How could he? 

A growl erupted low in Gigi's throat, a sound Leo rarely ever heard from Gigi, who was usually so calm and poised. He wasn't one to really become enraged, but Leo's words had struck a nerve. His hand came up to grasp the back of Leo's neck, pinching at what little hair there was by the nape of his neck. 

“How dare you...” He hissed, but he wasn't sure whether he was actually enraged, or rather frustrated in a different way due to the heated kiss. It made him even angrier, the rage he'd bottled up for so long boiling up in his chest. 

Instead of doing anything to perhaps harm Leo, Gigi yanked his head forward until their lips met in another rough kiss much like the first one, with enough force to potentially do a little damage. The little sound Leo made into his mouth in response was more than enough to encourage him. 

He moved from the back of Leo's neck and instead came around to his chest, splaying his hand across the center. He broke the kiss by giving Leo a shove backwards, then proceeded to walk him further backward until his back was pressed up against the nearest wall. Then he brought the same hand up to grip Leo's throat and squeezed — not enough to do damage, but perhaps enough to make it a little difficult for him to breathe.

“You  _ left _ us. You left  _ me. _ ” Another hiss from the elder Italian, “If you say you're loyal to me, then I want you to prove it.” 

Leo was taken aback by Gigi's actions. It was clear what was going on. He was reaching his breaking point and Leo did not intend on trying to calm him. It would be like signing a death wish, surely. He'd been around Juventus long enough to see Gigi get involved in a few heated arguments — it was hard to piss him off, so, of course if you did manage to do so, you were in for it. Only he was in for it in another sense. 

It was getting harder for him to breathe as Gigi held his throat; he brought his hand up to hold Gigi's wrist, and he swallowed hard. Gigi could feel his Adam's apple bobbing against his hand. Leo only nodded at him, agreeing to prove his loyalty. Upon confirmation, Gigi let him go, and he drew in a breath quickly.

“Get on your knees. Clothes off.” The elder Italian demanded. There was no room for protest, but Leo hadn't intended on doing so anyways. 

While Leo stripped, so did Gigi. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, then dropped his jeans and briefs at the same time, stepping out of them and kicking them aside, leaving him bare before Leo. And soon Leo was also naked, dropping to the hardwood floor before him with a soft thud. 

Leo knew the drill. He and Gigi had done this before, usually with Gigi on the receiving end as it was. He leaned in to take his semi-hard length into his mouth, but Gigi brought a hand down quickly to push his head back. 

“Kiss it.”

And he did. He kissed at the tip, then along the shaft countless times, gently, glancing up to Gigi beneath his lashes a few times. He even focused on his inner thighs, and the lower part of his stomach as well. He'd gladly worship this man if he was asked to. Hell, he'd worship him even without being asked to. 

“Now  _ beg _ .” 

Leo looked up to him for a moment. So this was how it was going to go…

“May I? Please… Please, Gigi...” His voice was quiet, expression soft. He knew his eyes tended to do the trick when it came to Gigi, and luckily, despite his anger, it still worked. Gigi nodded, and he leaned in the rest of the way to take Gigi's length into his mouth. 

He took Gigi in his entirety into his mouth, — something he'd been able to perfect throughout the course of their relationship — and was rewarded with a soft pleasured sound from the man standing before him. His hand came down to grip the back of Leo's neck again, which sent shivers down his spine this time. Leo knew what Gigi liked, and he wasn't afraid to use that to his advantage tonight. He brought his hands up to hold onto Gigi's thighs, digging his fingers in as he began to bob his head back and forth. At first, it was slow and rhythmic, but as he progressed, a certain desperation overtook Gigi, who pressed on his head to make him move quicker. He inhaled sharply whilst muttering profanities a few times, and Leo knew he was succeeding. He'd make Gigi release soon, and he'd be off the hook… Wouldn't he? What else could he possibly have planned? 

However, moments after the thought had crossed his mind, Gigi was gripping his neck again and urging him to stop through his pants. He was close, why did he want him to stop? Leo did as he was told, though, pulling back and bringing the back of his hand up to briefly wipe at his mouth. He too was panting as he looked up to Gigi. 

“What is it?” His voice was low. 

“Stand up. Turn around and bend over.” He too was panting, but he still managed to put on a commanding tone. 

Leo didn't protest. He knew what was coming. He got to his feet and turned his back to Gigi. The elder Italian reached to pull him closer one arm going around his neck, while the other guided his cock to Leo's entrance. He wasn't going to use lube — save for Leo's spit, of course — nor was he going to take the time to prepare Leo properly as he normally would. He'd be careful, but, after all, some pain was the objective, here. 

Slowly, he pushed into Leo, making the younger Italian squirm and arch his back away from Gigi, gritting his teeth against the initial pain. However, Gigi kept a firm hold around his neck so he pressed his head into his shoulder. His lips parted to release a moan as he took the entirety of Gigi's length minimal difficulty for the most part, and his hands came up to grip Gigi's forearm. Gigi's other arm slid around Leo's midsection, and moved to force him against the wall with his own body. 

“Do you trust me?” Gigi's voice was gruff, his lips right by his ear. 

Part of Leo frantically wanted to scream no,  — should he really trust someone who was furious with him? — but the rational one was well aware that Gigi would do him no harm, no matter how angry he was. Slowly, he nodded his head. “Yes.”

Gigi raised a brow, and a soft laugh escaped him. It was almost a mocking, devious laugh that sent chills down Leo's spine. “Address me properly.”

Leo hesitated. Address him  _ properly _ ? What was that supposed to mean? For a moment, he wracked his brain until he recalled a past experience with Gigi… Oftentimes they'd experiment with little things… Gigi certainly had a thing for praise and dominance, and Leo knew exactly what he meant. 

“Yes,  _ sir _ .” His voice wasn't as soft this time, but rather more firm, making sure Gigi had no reason to pick on him again. He normally wasn't one to submit like this — he was cocky and arrogant, but Gigi… Gigi could ruin him in one fell swoop and Leo would thank him for it. 

“Better.” He responded. He took Leo's confirmation as approval for what he was about to do, and so he tightened his hold around Leo's neck, so it was more of a choke hold, now. Just the slightest of force made it difficult for Leo to breathe, and that was what he wanted. 

A soft sound escaped Leo, and it made Gigi grin. He idly began to thrust into Leo, too light and shallow to really give Leo what he wanted. Everything had him aroused and craving more, but Gigi was relishing in teasing him. How couldn't he? 

Slowly, the hold tightened, and with it did Leo's grip on Gigi's forearm. It was even more difficult to breathe now, but he could still manage. Gigi began to thrust properly now, and Leo couldn't help but mewl in pleasure a few times, however the sounds were rather soft. 

“Harder?” Gigi teased in response to the sounds. He was not giving Leo the easy way out, and that was clear even before he'd begun.

Almost frantically, Leo nodded. What he got in response wasn't what he was expecting. Gigi tightened his hold around Leo's throat so that he was really cutting off his oxygen and blood to his head. The hand that was around his midsection slid further down until slender fingers wrapped around Leo's hard length. And then his thrusts followed suit and picked up speed and intensity as well. 

Leo let out soft, choked out sounds as Gigi proceeded. This time, he really couldn't breathe. He really was choking… But, God, was it hot. With each thrust into him, Gigi began to hit his prostate, and with the rhythmic stroking of his cock, Gigi was easily driving him over the edge. His eyes practically rolled back as he released, on the verge of losing consciousness, but Gigi didn't let up. He thrusted into him a few more times — clearly a bit more frantic about it because he too was close — before he released inside Leo, and loosened his hold on Leo's throat to let him breathe. 

Leo's legs practically gave out through it all, but Gigi kept him on his feet, and even let out a breathless laugh. He leaned in and pecked at Leo's cheek, staying quiet for a moment to allow both of them to catch their breath. However, once he'd deemed enough time had passed, he spoke. 

“Who do you belong to?” This time, it was Gigi's voice that held the arrogance. He knew what he'd achieved. He was proud of it, justifiably so. 

Leo tilted his head slightly so that he could see Gigi, however his eyes were still heavylidded and filled with arousal and exhaustion. “You…  _ Sir.” _

“And who am I?”

Leo thought for a moment, pressing his head into Gigi's, gently.  _ He likes to be praised _ , he reminded himself. “The dominant… The one in charge… And the best one, at that. You know what I want, what I  _ crave _ , you're so  _ good _ at figuring that out. I could never find anyone like you at Milan… Or in the world, even. You know how to get me, how to ruin me… I'm the lucky one, getting to take you and your big cock. You  _ own _ me.” It sounded absolutely ridiculous, and Leo remembered how  _ weird  _ it was the first time, and how awkward it  _ still _ was, but the appreciative hum that came from Gigi told him he had done well. As awkward as it was, he knew it was the truth. Gigi was unlike any other, and he could ruin him unlike any other. Leo wasn't by any means a submissive or a toy, but Gigi ruined him time and time again. He could hardly even stand. It was ridiculous, but he would crave it forever, and he would return for more. Milan couldn't keep him away from Gigi. No circumstances could. He'd always come crawling back like the submissive little puppy Gigi made him out to be. 

“Aren't you going to thank me, pet~?” The words came out in a taunting little hum, and Leo couldn't see the smirk that tugged at the corner of Gigi's lips. It gave him butterflies, and he internally cursed at how it made him feel like a twelve year old school girl. 

“ _ Thank you, sir.”  _


End file.
